The One Who Got Away
by TwistedFan13
Summary: After leaving for two years to live with her father, Lacey returns to Greengrove, lamenting on the secret relationship she had with Danny before she left. Danny has conflicting feelings as well as he is now dating Jo who is unaware of the history between the two "old friends." Can what they have stay in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Slightly AU, the story picks up one year after episode 1x09 (Lacey and Danny's break up). The story assumes that their relationship was never exposed and there was no tape of Lacey and Danny's hook up floating around the town. **

Lacey sat pondering, contemplating her decisions over the past year, and her current decision to return to Greengrove. She knew that going back would be different. Lacey had intentionally distanced herself from all of her friends: Sarita, Phoebe, Scott, Archie..._Danny_. Jo too, but she knew that her relationship with Jo never warranted much contact or communication. Unfortunately their friendship never fully recovered from the years they lost as a result of the trauma of Danny's ordeal with his aunt Tara.

Lacey recalled why she'd left Greengrove to begin with. This memory she recalled quite vividly. After being skeptical of Danny when he first got out of juvie, Lacey grew warm to him. Although most of the town was convinced otherwise, Lacey tried to believe in Danny's innocence when Regina Crane was murdered and alongside he and Jo, even made efforts to clear Danny's name. But Regina was her best friend, so from fear, Lacey was not quick to embrace Danny with a warm and friendly welcome at first. She just wanted to forget all he put her through the years prior, and all the drama that attached itself to the name of Daniel Desai. But Lacey knew the 11 year old boy who she once called best friend. She knew his character, and that although he'd made a mistake with his aunt before, he did not kill Regina. So she stood by him. She allowed herself to fall slowly, reluctantly and then fully and helplessly in love with him.

Lacey risked a lot to be with Danny, even though their union remained a secret. She had to look at her friends, friends who were mutually friends of Regina, Regina's own mother, Lacey's mother, everyone in town who knew and loved Regina suspected - with good reason - that Danny killed the girl. When they were together at the time, not a day went by that Lacey did not feel guilty for keeping their relationship a secret. She did regret making him feel as if she were embarrassed to be with him. She was not embarrassed of him, but she was afraid. Selfish as it may sound, Lacey had worked hard to make a name for herself in that town while Danny was in juvie. A reputable name, she had to reinvent herself to get rid of the stigma of being friends with a boy who murdered his aunt. She did not want to be identified as a victim, a weak, defenseless and scared victim wallowing in self-pity. No, Lacey worked hard to erase that label, and she did not want her name tainted again by being associated with an alleged two-time killer, not if the allegations had any ounce of truth, and especially not if Danny proved not to deserve her love.

Lacey did not plan to keep them a secret forever. If things had gone smoothly, she was prepared to risk her name for the sake of the sake of being with him, but when she found out that Danny had lied about having had Regina Crane's necklace, one that connected him to the crime, she was crushed, ruined. Lacey could not bear to look at him let alone be near him, so she moved with her dad in New York City where she comfortably evaded the past, that is up until now. Although staring intently out of the window, Lacey had not been paying attention to her surroundings. What did cause her to take a snap back into the reality was a sign that made her stomach churn with nervous anxiety. It read: 'Welcome to Greengrove.'

…

_Gossip in the halls of Greengrove High_

-"So Sara heard from Jenny who heard Katie's best friend Emily tell Mileena's cousin Kristin that Lacey Porter is coming back to Greengrove...But you didn't hear it from me."

-"Have you heard, Lacey Porter is back?"

\- Lacey Porter? Wasn't she a bitch?

-No, that was Regina Crane...she's dead.

\- Oh, Lacey, wow, she's back?

-"I heard she went to boarding school."

-"I thought she got signed with some modeling agency in New York."

-"I heard she just got out of rehab for a sex addiction."

"Funny, I have to find out from social media that my old best friend, who went completely AWOL for an entire year, without warning, is back in town."

"I'm sorry Sarita," Lacey said genuinely, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sarita rolled her eyes. Not really buying into her friend's story.

"I got you a Nicole Farhi original gown modeled by Coco Rocha at fashion week in New York." Lacey smiled hopefully.

Sarita, too superficial to deny the gift, accepted her apology with reluctance. "Fine. Welcome back, but you're still not off the hook." She hugged Lacey graciously.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh!" Phoebe dashed across the courtyard to greet Lacey and Sarita as they made their way into the school building.

"Pheebs!"

"Lacey! What are you doing here? You look ah-mazing!"

"You look good too!" Lacey enthused.

"Oh please, I look like a fat lard in this skirt...It's wash day." Phoebe noted. Lacey chuckled to herself. "Anyway, we have so much to catch up on!"

"Um, excuse you." Sarita butted in. "Lacey and I have Physics first period, you're in Home Ec. Buh-bye now." Sarita had clearly become annoyed within the thirty seconds Phoebe had been in her presence. It was nice to see that some things never changed, Lacey thought to herself, but she did not feel like listening to the two girls bicker amongst themselves.

"We were having a conversation. Who put you in charge?"

"God." Sarita remarked, her arms crossed wearing an unmoved cynical expression on her face that was reminiscent of an angry cat.

"I'll disregard the rudeness since I know you're under a whole lot of pressure with Lacey being back and all, and since you have to now go back to being the lowly sidekick again."

"I am not a lowly sidekick! What does that make you then Phoebe? The nameless bitch who's only popular through association?"

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with someone." Neither of them heard Lacey say. They were too busy attacking each other verbally. Lacey saw Danny retrieving books from his locker at the end of the hall. He looked good, laid back and kind of rugged with his long hair pulled back under an ash grey slouchy beanie, a rusty green button up, undone with his favorite Nirvana t-shirt underneath. Lacey hadn't a clue what she would say once she approached him, but she wanted more than anything to speak to him. Danny was wearing earplugs and had yet to look into her direction, still she continued to make her way near him.

"Lacey." She was stopped in her tracks. "I was hoping we could uh- talk." A boy said shyly.

"Archie-"

"Look, I know that you ended things and I know it's been a while since you've been gone. But I've really...really missed you." He spoke softly pleading with his eyes for another chance with her. "Whatever I did to make you-"

"Arch.." Lacey was caught off guard by his insinuation. She had not spoken to Archie she'd broken up with him to be with Danny over a year ago. She started to tell him that she had no interest in being anything more than just friends, as she peered over his shoulder, Lacey noticed that Danny was walking in the opposite direction down the hall, heading to his next class. "I have to get to class. I'm sorry."

…

As he was walking to his first period class, Danny was snatched but a young woman who led him into a broom closet nearby. Jo pinned Danny into a corner, breathing heavily, she began to assault him with passionate kisses. She pulled herself from him only to say.

"I want you, now."

"Now?" Danny was caught off guard but pleasantly surprised by his girlfriend's impromptu decision to lose her virginity to him in the spur of the moment...and at school…in a broom closet. It was totally unconventional which turned him on even more. He and Jo had been dating for three months and had yet to do the deed. Danny hadn't pressured her about it nor did he even mentioned the subject because he he did not want to complicate things and he knew it would be weird for her if she knew they would not be losing their virginities together. He and Jo had been through so much together. Best friends since their childhood. They told each other everything. Well, _almost _everything.

Jo unfastened his belt, not giving him a chance to respond. And Danny didn't stop her. He became lost in the moment, ready to completely surrender himself in that moment, until he heard footsteps in the hallway. He opened his eyes to see an auburn skinned beauty with glossy black hair and a strut of confidence and aloofness.

"Lacey." His heart dropped when he saw her walk by.

"What?" Jo could barely hear what he said.

"I um. I said "baby." We shouldn't do this, not here. Not now. I want your first time to be special." He caressed Jo on the cheek.

"_Our _first time," she corrected him with a smile.

"Right," Danny cleared his throat and avoided eye contact at all cost. "We should probably get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

**Short little chapter, I'll be following it up either tonight or some time tomorrow. Sorry I have been so slow on the updates. College and life in general have just been keeping me kind of busy lately. Hope you enjoy or don't enjoy and write hateful comments. Either way shows that you read. ;)**

"Hey! Hey!" Danny began chasing after the girl who he'd seen prancing down the hallway. When he finally caught up to her, he hesitated, biting down on his lip nervously. The thoughts that roamed his mind. Danny thought that Lacey was gone for good. I mean she left him, never to call, write, text or even alert him that she would be leaving town. Danny just woke up one morning and his rock, the woman loved, wasn't there anymore, and the next day she wasn't there, or the next month, two months, twelve. For so long he'd thought the worst, that maybe he would never see her again. Perhaps he would never get the chance to express his deepest feelings for her. Their relationship was cutoff before they really got the chance to blossom, but his feelings for her were so strong, even still. Danny allowed himself to inhale deeply as the girl turned around to face him. The auburn skinned beauty, who was not Lacey, looked puzzled and a bit irritated.

"I-I'm sorry," Danny felt his heart collapse. "I uh, thought you were someone else." He bitterly retreated as the young lady walked off. Danny pounded his fist into a locker nearby. The tardy bell had just rung, but instead of going to class, he made his way out of the door.

...

"Jo, you are never going to guess who just got invited to Phoebe's party tonight!"

"I'm gonna go off of a whim and say it's you Rico..." Jo responded sarcastically.

"How'd you guess so fast?" Rico asked gleefully. "But," he lowered his voice, suddenly speaking with a serious tone, "you may not know this about me, but I've never actually been to high school party. Of course there was my cousin's bar mitzvah last month. That was a real rager." Rico thought back on the memory. "Everyone said I was the life of the party." He smiled with satisfication, seeming quite impressed with himself.

Jo rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "Do you seriously want to go to this party? I mean, you've only ever been to one bar mitzvah, the next step is having tea with your grandmother and her book club."

"Very funny, but you must not know. No one gets down like a bunch of orthodox jews. I had the time of my life."

"I'm sure you did," Jo laughed again.

"But seriously," Rico sighed, "there's this girl, I really want to impress tonight. I just don't want to embarass myself...you know, the way you embarrassed yourself at Regina Crane's party a while back." He teased.

Jo winced at the memory. "Fine, me and Danny will go with you. "Besides," she carried on, "it may give us some time to connect. It seems like he's been distant lately. I mean, I've been trying to have sex-"

"Whoa! No! I did not just hear that." Rico plugged his ears. "I do not need to know about your womanly urges and sexual frusteration."

"I'm serious Rico, we haven't had even done it yet." Jo looked so disappointed.

"Maybe he just wants to wait. Girls aren't the only ones who can be sensitive about that stuff."

Jo sighed. "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't rush these things. It's just, I've wanted Danny in this way for a really, really long time."

"Okay Jo, I've had enough, "I'm not hearing this!" Rico rushed off feeling thoroughly uncomfortable.

...

Danny had been wandering aimlessly around town for hours. He needed to clear his head. Danny was beginning to feel guilty for allowing himself to be with Jo knowing that he still had these lingering feelings for Lacey, but Lacey was gone. Why couldn't he accept that? Jo was sweet and kind and supportive. She had always supported him, even after he lied about having Regina's necklace. Jo was his childhood best friend and now she was his girlfriend of three months. She cared so much about him and he cared about her too. It just seemed like there was no spark between them. They lacked chemistry, but still Jo was a nice, safe choice. He knew she would never leave him.

As he was thinking about Jo, Danny recieved a text from her.

Missed you in Chem lab today. Where were you?

He replied:

Yeah, I wasn't quite up for failing the exam, so I might have pulled a sick card.

You rebel you. Well I hope you're feeling better lol.

Danny smiled and then stopped. He wasn't in much of a mood to chat, so he simply replied:

I am.

Well enough to attend a party tonight?

He was relunctant to respond. He cared about Jo. A part of him was even attracted to her, but he wasn't sure where this relationship would lead them. Apparently he took to long to reply. Jo sent a follow up response.

Please Danny? I really think we should spend more time together.

Danny was not sure whether or not his feelings for Jo were just his heart's way of coping with Lacey's departure. But he did know that he never wanted to hurt her. Being with him was the happiest Jo had been in a long time, and she deserved that happiness. He could not be the one to take it from her.

Of course I'll be there. See you soon. ;)

Danny sighed. If he could just get his mind off of Lacey who was clearly never coming back, then maybe, just maybe, his heart would yearn for Jo the way it did for Lacey.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Recently I faced an important decision. I could either a.) work on the 15-20 page research essay about the condition of the United States criminal justice system and its mass incarceration of poor African American men which is due at the end of the semester. OR b.) I could work on my fanfic. I think I chose right although my grade would beg to differ. Love you all bunches! Hope you enjoy.** _

"Come on Lacey!" Phoebe groaned. "You're going to be late for your own welcome back party!" Lacey had not even begun to get dressed. She was just lying there restlessly on her bed, wearing nothing but a burgundy Victoria's Secret bra and panty set, her hair undone and makeup lazily painted on her face.

"Seriously?" Fully dressed and ready to go, Phoebe marched in to find her friend not even partially together. Phoebe's voice was matched with her utter repulse, "Lacey! What are you doing?" Lacey sat up quickly. "I'm the one hosting this! If I'm not there soon and people start to show up-"

"It will be fine Pheebs." Lacey tried not to sound too nonchalant. She knew how excited Phoebe and almost everyone from school was about her being back; she just didn't prefer to make a big deal of it. "I'm sure Tyler wouldn't mind hosting a few guests until we get there."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Phoebe said beneath her breath. She rushed over to Lacey's closet to pick her friend out something to wear, only to find there no clothes were hanging up, only a pile of cardboard boxes. "You seriously haven't unpacked yet?"

"No," Lacey sighed. "Call me lazy." She added with a shrug. "About three boxes down you'll find my semi formal things." Lacey continued to put mascara on her eyes.

Phoebe had already found the box. "Ooh, sexy!" She sheepishly grinned as she held up a short, shimmery, form-fitting red dress. "Who do you wear this for? She winked. "Some hot guys up in New York?"

"Um, no." Lacey blushed. "There were no guys in New York. Not for me anyway." She assured her. "My dad's boyfriend gave me that. He designed it actually. One of his models wore the dress a couple months ago at a runway. I promise it didn't look sleazy on her." Lacey chuckled. "Of course she had the body of a twelve year old boy."

"What about this?" Phoebe held up another dress. This one was a simple black dress with a gold zipper which ran a down the length of the torso. Lacey remembered that dress as the one she was wearing the night Danny had thrown a party in attempt to get his classmates to see him as a human being rather than the sociopathic murderer they assumed him to be. The plan backfired when Tyler Lewis coordinated a skit in the midst of the party, one which mimicked Danny's tragic jump rope incident. Lacey felt the pain and humiliation through Danny's eyes as it was happening. She had done everything within her power to stop Tyler. She'd even risked being seen with Danny. That was the first time she realized that being with him was worth the risk. When the party was over Lacey went back inside to find him. And that night they blossomed together for the very first time, and it seemed like an infinite sensation of euphoric bliss when they were together. As if nothing in the world mattered. It was like time was theirs eternally, and they were the only two people in the entire universe, destined to be together. And the next day it was over.

"I-I can't wear that dress." She said finally.

"Too bad," Phoebe asserted. "You're the one who didn't want to get ready. Now we're late!" She tossed the dress over to Lacey who was finishing up her makeup. "Now hurry up!"

...

Jo had already arrived at the party with Rico who had gotten a little buzzed in order to keep the edge off. His nervous excitement thus shifted into pure and utter excitement. Rico, unaware of how awkward he looked in person, fearlessly approached Caroline Johnson, a beautiful blonde who was on the cheerleading squad. Jo watched from a distance as, to her surprise, the girl seemed delighted by Rico's presence. They were giggling by the punch bowl. Rico smiled giddily and gave Jo a thumbs up while Caroline was too busy pouring herself another drink to realize. Jo looked back at her phone to see if Danny had texted her anything. He said he would be there soon. That was over thirty minutes ago.

_Music is playing:_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, rush by._

_How does she twist the dance_

_Can't find my drink, or man._

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone._

_What's going on out on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore._

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

"Danny! I'm so glad that you came!" Jo yelled over the music. She dragged her boyfriend onto the dance floor where she flopped her arms carelessly as they both grooved to the beat. Danny, unable to force himself to loosen up, pulled a flask from his pocket as he drank away the memories of a girl he once loved.

_Just dance, gonna be okay._

_Da da doo doo just dance spin that record babe_

_Da-da-doo-doo just dance, gonna be okay_

_Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance._

When Lacey and Phoebe arrived, the party had been well started. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe him!"

"What is it Phoebe?"

"He's playing this song from like 2008! I'm gonna kill that little brat!" Phoebe rushed off angrily to find her brother.

Lacey couldn't help but laugh at her neurotic friend. Just then she heard someone whistle from behind her. "Well don't you look sexy."

It was the first time Lacey had seen his familiar face in over a year. "Oh my gosh, Scott! I missed you!" She ran over and hugged him. Scott was like a brother to her.

"Wanna dance?" It wasn't really a question. He dragged her to the center of the dancefloor. Scott quickly realize that Lacey seemed to be less enthusiastic than expected.

"Loosen up Lacey, what's wrong?" He nudged her.

Lacey had to consciously fight every thought, every memory that occurred to her regarding Danny. She couldn't help but wonder where he was, what he was doing at that very moment and most of all _how_he was doing. She started playing scenes in her head of what she might say when she saw him again and how he would respond to her. Lacey thought about texting him, but decided against it. What would she have said? "Hey, I know I broke up with you, left town without saying a word, didn't call or text for an entire year leading you to believe that I may have fallen off the face of the earth. But oh yeah, I'm back now 'lol' wanna chat?" That would just be foolish. If she was going to see Danny, it would not be because she initiated, but because the timing was right for them to interact again.

Scott handed Lacey his drink which he had been holding in his hand. He was right, Lacey needed to loosen up. She pushed all the memories to the back of her mind and focused on the momentary bliss. She was back in Greengrove, the place she had for years called her home. She was surrounded by people who adored her, and this party was for her. How could she not enjoy it? Lacey let her hair down and closed her eyes. She began to wildly move with the music.

_gonna be okay_

_Duh-duh-duh dance, dance, dance, just dance._

Lacey snapped back into herself when she bumped into someone. She quickly apologized to the boy who never turned around to hear it and then walked off. She couldn't just forget about him after one drink a classic Lady Gaga song. She needed to be alone.

...

Danny physically felt a person collide against his backside, but emotionally he was numb, so he didn't care, although he was becoming restless.

"Okay Jo, I came, we danced. Are you ready to go now?" He whined.

"Danny, you just got here." Jo was a bit vexed with his distant behavior.

"Yeah, well unlike most of my peers, I'm not all gaga for Lady Gaga." He shook his head and started toward the door. "I'm sorry Jo, I can't do this-"

"Please Danny," she looked up at him with her doughy brown eyes. "for me?"

Danny hesitated. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Jo" Pulling the hood up on his grey hoodie over his head, he proceeded to exit. Danny sat out on the porch. He wanted to go home but he felt an ounce of guilt for just leaving Jo like that. But at the same time he couldn't stand there and pretend to that he was enjoying himself. He was in agony. Why were these feelings for Lacey starting to resurface? Perhaps they'd never left him, but why was he realizing this now? Danny pulled out his flask again, but he didn't take a drink this time, he just sat that there, kneeling his head, hoping that one day he would allow himself to move on.

"Whatever's in the punch bowl not strong enough?" Danny faintly heard the sound of a girl's voice. He refused to respond and didn't so much as look up at the girl. Still, she sat down beside him. "Trust me, I can relate." She sighed, "may I?" The girl reached for his flask. Danny nodded. He snapped out of his sorrow long enough to look into her face.

"Lacey?" He thought he was imagining things again, but this time it felt so real.

"Danny?" She responded weakly; her entire face lit up.

Danny slid the hood from his head and looked back into her eyes, paralyzed by her presence, taken by her beauty. Lacey bit down on her tongue to withhold the tears that were beginning to surface in the ducts of her eyes. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening now. Everything that she had prepared to say left her. She only saw his face which though slightly matured looked the same. Danny's long black hair glistened in moonlight. His lips so moist, so perfect, just as she remembered them.

Neither of them said a word. Danny slowly eased his way towards her. Latching his hand on the side of her neck, he caressed her jawline with his thumb. Danny let out a deep breath as he parted her lips gently with his finger. He closed his eyes and met her lips with a slow passionate kiss. Danny had lost himself. No thoughts crossed his mind except the name Lacey. He did not think of the fact that she'd left, causing him such pain. He did not think of the two words "We're done," that she uttered completely crashing his world before she left it. He didn't think about Jo. He didn't think about anything, only the taste of her sweet lips rubbing against his. But even in his euphoria, Danny pulled away.

Lacey was breathless, searching his eyes for an explanation.

"Hi" was all he muttered.

Lacey's mouth instinctively curled into a smile. "Hi," she replied.

_**A/N: Eek! So..Danny and Lacey shared a little kiss action. Do you think the timing was right or were they acting impulsively? Will they go on to be together instantly or do they still have some things to talk about? What will happen with Danny and Jo? When/will Danny tell Lacey that he is dating Jo? Comment your thoughts in the review section. Until next time, xoxo. ;p**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N ** I have deemed it necessary to change the setting (time that has lapsed since Lacey left Greengrove). Rather than a measly year, I thought it would make more sense if she'd been gone for a solid two years. It just complicates their relationship a bit more, especially from Danny's end if she were gone longer. So, this is their senior year in high school. **_

Almost instinctively, without applying any rational thought, Lacey and Danny found themselves walking hand in hand over to her car. Lacey smiled seductively as she climbed into the back seat, and Danny swiftly followed. He melted on top of her kissing her lips, once softly and slowly as to marinate in the moment, soaking up the pure beauty of such simplicity and tenderness, then he began to assault her mouth with wet passionate kisses. Danny lost himself. It was a reunion he had long awaited but never truly anticipated because he never believed that the day would come. He allowed his hands to explore the expanse of her body. Danny's hands traveled up and down length of her silky smooth legs. He caressed her thighs a little before slowly sliding the black lace panties down her round bum and off of her ankles. Danny grinned like a school boy when he accomplished this. He had waited for so long. Just seeing how giddy he was caused Lacey to smile too. There they were, two drunken fools, but they were in love.

Immediately regaining his focus, Danny allowed his hand to inch near Lacey's womanhood. He let it linger there briefly before retreating. He teased her cruelly once or twice more, tickling and messaging all around her lower body, while dancing around neverland. Lacey was growing increasingly frustrated but aroused. She parted her lips with a sigh when he finally gave in. Danny gently rubbed clit with stimulating movements.

"Danny-" she gasped, grabbing ahold of the back of his neck as he eased his finger inside of her. Lacey threw her her head back in pleasure, and it slammed against the car window, which might have actually hurt if she were not in a mode of merciless pleasure. When Danny completed his handy work, Lacey, immediately began to unfasten his belt, both of their hearts bursting with anxious anticipation.

"I want you so bad," Danny murmured, almost out of breath.

"So, take me now," Lacey whispered in his ear, now ready to explode with passion.

Between the two of them, they managed to get Danny's pants down provided the limited space of the back seat. Danny collapsed on top of Lacey, erotically sucking and kissing on her neck. He was ready to enter.

Just then, Danny got this unsettling feeling that someone was watching them, and he was right. He tilted his head up and looked out the window, mortified.

Standing right near the vehicle, peeking at them from the rear view mirror, stood Doug, the nerdy guy who always embarrassingly tries to hit on girls while using advanced biology terms. Even more horrifying than the fact that he was there watching them, potentially that entire time, Danny noticed that Doug was jacking off to the scene of their intimacy.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny bumped his head on the roof as he jumped off of Lacey, pulling up his pants as he did so. Lacey covered herself when she saw what had gotten Danny so upset.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked.

Danny got out of the car to approach the creep. Doug instantly took his hands out of his pants and waved them in the air. "I didn't see anything! I mean I wasn't watching. Or uh, my hands were just cold!" He pleaded.

Danny cupped his mouth with his hand in an attempt to remain calm, but he was furious.

"How long have you been standing there?" He uttered.

"Only uh, five, ten, twenty minutes tops." Danny clenched his fists heading toward him."I'm sorry!" Doug held up his hands as if they were a shield. "I can't get away with watching porn at my house." He slid his glasses in place with his finger. "My mom has some sort of parental protection."

"Well, this isn't porn hub," Danny fired back, "me and my-"

"Your girlfriend?" Doug added inquisitively. "I could have sworn I saw Jo inside before I came out here, unless, of course, she teleported herself into your vehicle and uh-" he peeked into the car window once again "mysteriously developed brown skin..."

"You saw nothing!" Danny marched toward Doug, forcefully pointing his finger at the shivering young lad.

"I could say that, yeah," Doug threw his hands up. "Of course, in the spirit of fairness and me keeping this a secret, you could do something for me?" He said sweat.

"Like what?" Danny cooled himself down.

"Maybe get back in there and let me to record a little bit for my archiv-"

Danny shoved the little no-life out of his way. "Get outta here with that shit, you disgust me." He rolled his eyes. Doug just shrugged and stammered off.

_His girlfriend. _Danny had allowed himself to temporarily forget about Jo, even after all they'd been through together. Even if his feelings for her were not as strong as his feelings for Lacey, she was still his girlfriend, and his lifetime best friend. The last thing he ever wanted to do was be the one to break her heart.

"I can't believe that just happened," Lacey stepped out of the vehicle, "This is so humiliating," she grunted.

Danny furrowed his brows, "_Humiliating? _Why? What are you still afraid to be seen with me?" He spoke up defensively.

"No, no, Danny that's not what I meant-" she reached her hand out to touch him but Danny brushed her off of him.

"I'm sorry, I have to get outta here."

"Danny wait," Lacey grabbed ahold of his hand, clasping their fingers together. She caressed his hand tenderly, looking so irresistable with those big brown eyes that almost sucked him back in.

"I'm sorry Lace, I just...can't." He kneeled his eyes down in shame and left her standing there alone.


End file.
